


Крышка закрывается... || The lid is closing ...

by Margarido



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Everyday Life, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Быт Вещи.
Relationships: Thing (Addams Family)/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Крышка закрывается... || The lid is closing ...

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2013. Есть копия фика на моем фикбуке.

Крышка шкатулки закрывается, и…

Пальцы Вещи поворачивают выключатель на боковой стенке. По краям загораются маленькие лампочки – они только вчера были исключительно бескорыстно заряжены Фестером. Впрочем, зачем свет Вещи – неясно.

Лампочки освещают розовую обивку и маленькую дверцу в одной из стен. Возле дверцы – два крючка. Зачем – тоже неясно, ведь Вещь не носит верхнюю одежду. Зато ясно предназначение комода – в ящиках разложены перчатки. Вещь не любит лайку и кружево, Вещь суров и обожает кожу. Черная, коричневая, синяя, болотная – она лежит аккуратными стопками, из которых не выбивается ни один перчаточный палец.

В самом нижнем ящике лежат две пары тряпичных и пара резиновых перчаток. Вещи нравится ворсистая ткань первых, и он терпеть не может холодную липкость вторых. Именно поэтому на пальцах Вещи частенько проступает раздражение. Его очень не любит Мортиша. Но Вещь никак не может пересилить себя и всегда умудряется залезть в чистящее средство без перчаток.

Зато все та же Мортиша приучила Вещь к ромашковому крему. Тюбик с ним подвешен сбоку от перчаточного комода. По нему нужно слегка ударить и тут же падать под него. Тогда нужная по размеру капля будет обеспечена. Она растирается между пальцами, размазывается по специальной подставке, на которую нужно лечь тыльной стороной и хорошенько потереться. Все-таки жить одному – не слишком удобно. Но леди Пальчики приедет только через полгода, когда закончится контракт с принцессой Миллисентой.

Вещь разочарованно машет и лениво трет «спинку» об искусственную кожу. Намазавшись кремом, он переползает на кровать – невысокую, накрытую шелковым покрывалом. Долго возится, пытаясь устроиться. Не спится. Вещь копошится под подушкой и вытаскивает оттуда перстень с крупным голубым топазом. Он боится, что не угадал с размером, и леди Пальчики откажется его носить. А вдруг ей не нравится голубой цвет? Вдруг она предпочитает красный? Или черный? Или вообще не воспринимает цвет на ощупь?

Вещь загоняет волнения поглубже в себя. Прячет кольцо и снова пытается уснуть. Громкий сигнал заставляет его подскочить на постели и рвануть к дверце. Чертова полуночная почта…


End file.
